


At This Hour

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Jace visits.





	At This Hour

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” Magnus says exasperated as his door continues to be pounded on by a clearly heavy fist.

He opens the door to reveal the blonde Shadowhunter, Jace, his boyfriend’s parabatai. His usual cocky demeanor is gone, his hair a mess, his clothes put on obviously without any thought. His eyes are heavy with dark circles and he seems weaker somehow. It makes Magnus’s heart drop slightly as he remembers a day ago when Alec clutched his stomach, claiming that Jace wasn’t okay. Magnus remembers him calling Mikael to check on him, not being able to do it himself. Deep down, somewhere dark Magnus knows that the reason Alec is so defeated and hurt, is not just because of the youngest Lightwood’s death, but the pain of his parabatai that he has to share.

“Jace, what are you doing here at this hour?”

“Where’s Alec?” Jace says as he pushes into Magnus’s apartment. “I need to see him.”

“He’s in our room trying to sleep.” Magnus replies.

Jace nods his head and makes his way to their bedroom, Magnus hot on his heels, unsure of what he should do. Stop Jace? Lead him to Alec? Say something? Magnus for once in a very long time is at a loss of what to do. His dilemma is answered though when they make it to the bedroom before he can decide.

Jace pushes open the door a little aggressively and makes his way to the side of the bed Alec currently occupies. He’s not sleeping anymore, Magnus notices as he lays there, looking over to his parabatai. He’s not surprised or startled, more reserved like maybe he was expecting him. Which is something parabatai can do, Magnus has recently learned. Sensing the others emotions and knowing when they’re closer are farther away. Knowing when the other needs them, perhaps even, it seems.

“Hey, Alec.” Jace says right away.

Alec nods his head tiredly in recognition. “You’re here.”

“Yeah, well…” Jace trails off looking to Magnus, then back down to the ground. “Can you give us a minute, Magnus? Please.”

Magnus looks to Alec who says, “It’s okay.”

Magnus nods his head then with one last look leaves the room, pulling up the door slightly. Jace immediately starts talking as he paces up and down the room.

“I had a dream, Alec. Sebastian was here and everything was okay.”

“I know.” Alec says softly. “I saw it.”

Jace stops and stares into Alec’s eyes. “You did? Alec, we haven’t seen each other’s dreams since…”

“I know. Strong emotions, remember?”

“Right. I just- Alec, I still love him. When he- Before he- I saw something in his eyes. I saw love there, Alec.”

“Okay. But Jace, that doesn’t excuse what he did-”

“I know. I know. But maybe he was possessed? Maybe I did something? By accident? Or possibly…”

“Jace.” Alec says with determination as he sits up. “He killed Max. He hurt Maryse. Maybe there was some good part of him that you saw… But he was hurting you. He hurt you. I saw it. I saw it before any of this. People warned me… If- If anyone is to blame here it’s me.”

Jace leans back at a loss of words.

“Anyway, it- it doesn’t matter, Jace. Sebastian- Jonathan is dead and so is Max. There’s nothing…” Alec stops, tears forming in his eyes. He chokes them back to continue, “There’s nothing we can do now.”

Jace’s face falls, his head moves down. “Yeah… Yeah…”

“But Jace…” Alec says as Jace moves to leave. “Sebastian… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah… Me too.”

Jace’s eyes fill with his own tears as he stands there. A pain so sharp pierces through him, in turn going through Alec who immediately gets up and walks over. He pulls him into a strong hug. He rubs Jace’s back gently as Jace grips on tightly, sobs wracking his body as he lets it all out.

“I know.” Alec says sadly. “I know.”


End file.
